


candle light, candle light, candle light babyyyyy

by neogotmahback



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and chenle is like half-asleep throughout this whole fic, based on a prompt oomf gave me, but jisung is sick, oh I forgot, theyre both real soft, uhhhhh idrk if ppl get sick that fast in the rain but like shhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmahback/pseuds/neogotmahback
Summary: Jisung wasn’t one to enjoy rainy days or anything that came with it.Maybe rainbows were an exception.~~~title's from nct dream's candle light





	candle light, candle light, candle light babyyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "i had a dream... it had been pouring rain for days. then the two of us, side by side, both looked up at a rainbow. that's when i knew that i think rainbows are awesome."

Jisung wasn’t one to enjoy rainy days. It almost always thundered (the sounds scared Jisung half to death), the humidity levels increased tenfold (the way that the humid atmosphere made his already untamable hair frizzy wasn’t pleasant), and plans made beforehand were always canceled (but this usually led to Chenle coming over and ~~cuddling~~ chilling with him so Jisung didn’t mind).

  


This brings us to the current situation: a drenched Jisung huddled outside the entrance of Chenle’s apartment building, waiting to be buzzed in. Jisung has only been outside in the freezing rain for ten minutes, but a cough is already building at the back of his throat, and his nose is feeling itchy - the kind of itch that forms as your need to sneeze keeps building. Blame it on his immune system.

  


Jisung sighs in relief when he hears the buzzer, sneezing as he opens the door. He leaves a small trail of water as he treads over to the elevator. He sneezes again when he presses the button for the tenth floor. Tired, Jisung slumps against the wall of the elevator. The boy’s head knocks back against the wall as the elevator starts rising.

  


When the door to Chenle’s apartment opens, Jisung softly smiles at the sight of the shorter boy’s bed head and wrinkled clothes, face still swollen from having just woken up.

  


“Why are you all wet?” Chenle asks. He grabs Jisung’s hand and gently pulls him through the threshold.

  


Jisung coughs into the crook of his elbow right before a violent sneeze shakes through him. “It’s raining, Lele.”

  


“Go take a shower. I’ll leave a change of clothes on the counter.” 

  


After a nice, warm shower, Jisung changes into the soft clothes Chenle left on top of the bathroom counter. He pads to the kitchen where Chenle is pulling out two cereal boxes, froot loops for Jisung and lucky charms for Chenle. They eat in silence, the soft patter of the rain against the windows making everything seem slow and calm and quiet. 

  


The curtains are closed and none of the lights are on when the two move to chenle’s room after Chenle washed the dishes and Jisung had stayed to observe him, sniffling and softly coughing. Jisung throws himself on the light green bean bag Chenle has at the corner of his room while Chenle settles on his bed. Jisung watches as Chenle stretches before bundling himself up with the fluffy blanket he’s had since he was a kid.

  


Chenle pats the small space behind him. “Come on, I wanna cuddle.”

  


Jisung tries to fight back a blush, but he’s sure he’s lost if the feeling of his heated cheeks is anything to go by. It takes some maneuvering, but, somehow, the two teens make do with the small space Chenle’s twin bed has to offer. Sure, Jisung’s body is practically hanging off the bed, pressed against the wall as Chenle stays comfortably curled up in his arms, but he doesn’t mind. Cuddling, or just hanging out, with Chenle does that to him - makes him feel all soft and gooey and willing to make sure Chenle is comfortable or relaxed or happy. That may be why Renjun calls him a push-over when it comes to Chenle, but Jisung doesn’t really care what that smurf has to say.

  


“Why were you out without an umbrella? It’s been raining all week.” Chenle starts drawing lazy patterns on Jisung’s hand.

  


Jisung shrugged, breathing in the scent of Chenle’s shampoo before instantly regretting it when it made him sneeze right after (and, no, he didn’t sneeze on chenle’s hair).  “It was cloudy but I didn’t remember hearing anyone say it was gonna rain today so it slipped my mind. I was almost here, anyway, so I wasn’t gonna turn back.”

  


“Hmm.”

  


They lounged on Chenle’s bed for what seemed like hours (but was really only ten minutes). The harsh rain didn’t cease, the constant sound of the droplets crashing against Chenle’s window lulling the two into a state between awake and asleep.

  


Later, a somewhat awake Chenle opened his eyes at the familiar sound of a notification coming from the bird app. Chenle didn’t bother to see what came through, choosing to just stare out the window with his mind completely blank. During the time the boys had fallen into said state, the rain had slowed to a small, faint drizzle with the clouds beginning to part to let in strands of sunlight. A smile began to form on his lips as his eyes caught on to the familiar curve of a rainbow.

  


Chenle gently shook Jisung until the younger let out a small hum. “Look.” Chenle pointed at the general direction of the rainbow. “Pretty.” 

  


Jisung followed Chenle’s pointing, and, after a beat or two, saw what Chenle must’ve been pointing at: the faint colors of a rainbow. He looked back at the boy wrapped up in his arms and nodded, saying, “Very.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ty to anyone who made it thru all that <3 ily
> 
> kudos or comments are appreciated :,)


End file.
